


The Trampoline

by Well_Then_Extract



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Then_Extract/pseuds/Well_Then_Extract
Summary: It was twelve years ago when Michael first got a trampoline, it was four years ago when Michael realized something on that trampoline. It was three years ago when Jeremy realized the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is probably going to suck given it's my first time writing for these two gays. At this point it's mainly fluff but whatever. I hope you like it and if you don't I'm sorry.

Michael could still remember the day he got a trampoline. He had been begging his parents for one since he knew what a trampoline was, and he finally, _finally_ , got one. He watched his dad set it up, running in ecstatic circles around the yard. The second his dad had finished, he bolted towards Jeremy’s house, practically bubbling over with excitement. By the time he reached Jeremy’s house he was a panting and sweating mess, and he had to wait a minute before telling Jeremy his good news.

“Jere- Jeremy, you gotta come down to my house… I got a…” He took another pause, still hunched over and trying to steady his breathing.

Jeremy stood over him, mostly scared. Michael finally got ahold of his breathing and looked up at Jeremy, grinning.

“I got a trampoline!”

Jeremy’s face went from terrified to excited in record time, and soon his enthusiasm matched Michael’s.

“O-oh my gosh! Did you really?” Jeremy started jumping up and down on the pavement in excitement, and Michael joined him.

After a few seconds of energetic bouncing, Michael nodded, still grinning. “Yeah! It’s so cool, you have to come see it, it has a net and everything!”

Jeremy knew as well as Michael’s parents that he had wanted a trampoline for forever, the same for Jeremy. But now finally one of the two friends had a trampoline, and they were both equally excited.

“We have to go jump on it, like, like right now!”

“That’s why I ran to your house” Michael hadn’t stopped smiling since he reached Jeremy’s house, mainly because Jeremy’s excitement was contagious.

Jeremy giggled (he used to _giggle_. Often too. It was adorable), and nodded.

“Okay I’ll go ask if I can go” he turned around and ran into the house, but Michael could hear him ask all the same (Jeremy left the door open and he was screaming).

“You can go?” Michael asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Yup, I can go! I just gotta be home by six” Michael restrained himself from yelling in excitement (Jeremy really hated loud noises, including when Michael yelled), and just grinned wider.

“We’ll definitely have you home by then.” He yanked on Jeremy’s hand and the two started running to Michael’s house, and to Michael’s trampoline.

* * *

It was the summer before eighth grade, and Michael and Jeremy had been all but been pushed out of the house. Michael’s mom had insisted on them going outside, especially because Michael’s basement was being exterminated (it had recently attracted a clan of mice and Michael refused to step foot down there until they were gone. He and Jeremy both hated mice). Naturally, the two tried to go into Michael’s bedroom, but he had yet to get a TV in there (he got one the next Christmas) and they both got bored of just sitting there after a while. They sat in the kitchen for an hour, eating cookies Michael’s mom had baked while drinking pink Minute Maid lemonade. But they got bored of that too, and there's only so many cookies you can eat. Plus, Michael’s dad was watching golf on the TV which was visible from the kitchen table, given the open concept, and golf is unbearable to listen to.

“This is killing me” Michael groaned, slamming his head against the table.

Jeremy laughed and poked Michael’s head repeatedly.

“Holy crap just swing at something!” Michael yelled ten minutes later, tilting his head up towards the ceiling.

“Yeah, how long does it take you to set a ball on a stick?” Jeremy added, looking at the TV before turning back to the exasperated boy.

“Fifteen minutes apparently”

“If it’s that hard for you to watch Michael, go outside” Michael’s dad said from the couch, turning around to face the boys before looking back to the TV.

Michael frowned and stood up. “Maybe we will, c’mon Jere”

Jeremy stood up too, saying a quick goodbye to Michael’s parents to be polite before following Michael out into his backyard.

So now the two were outside, sitting on Michael’s trampoline.

When he first got it, the two boys had to be pried off this thing, now they just wanted to be inside playing video games.

“So…” Michael started, turning to his best friend.

“So, lovely weather we’re having?” Jeremy tried, voice cracking on the last syllable of ‘having’.

Michael burst into laughter, falling over on the black bouncy surface.

“Shut up” Jeremy muttered, shoving Michael playfully before joining in on laughing.

Jeremy stood up and bounced once, shocking Michael from his laughter. The force from Jeremy’s bounce sent Michael up a few inches before plopping back down with a small thump.

“Jesus” Michael murmured in shock.

Jeremy smirked at Michael’s reaction and jumped again, putting more effort into it this time. Jeremy had grown nearly eleven inches taller than Michael over the course of seventh grade, and that just made it easier for him to bounce Michael.

“Freaking stop” Michael glared at Jeremy, trying not to laugh, but Jeremy’s laughter was contagious.

Jeremy bounced again, even higher this time.

“JerEMY” Michael shrieked, his voice getting progressively higher (his voice had gotten considerably deeper, Jeremy still sounded like he did in elementary school, which Michael thought was both adorable and hilarious. In a friendly way).

Jeremy started laughing so hard he almost fell over, and he did eventually when Michael threw a leg out and kicked Jeremy’s legs.

Jeremy stopped laughing abruptly as his insanely long legs flew out from under him. He squeaked as his back hit the trampoline, much to Michael’s enjoyment. Michael had fallen over onto his back too, laughing so hard his sides hurt.

“You shut up” Jeremy sat up and shoved Michael, smirking despite his entire face being red. Michael pushed him back, Jeremy falling over, which sent them both into laughing fits. After their laughing calmed down, Jeremy stood up again and smiled down at Michael.

Michael was mesmerized for a second. While Michael had certainly never thought about Jeremy like that, he really did look beautiful. His hair was shimmering in the late-afternoon sun, messy and curly but perfect all the same. He was grinning down at Michael, and Michael had always loved Jeremy’s smile. It was simple, it was adorable, and it was always full of adoration and friendship whenever he looked at Michael. That was a smile reserved especially for him, one with soft eyes and dimples. Jeremy was sweating lightly in the summer heat, and it made his skin glow in the apricot light that shone all around them. His eyes were glittering and he was running a hand sloppily through his hair.

Michael’s heart stopped.

How had he not seen this before?

He’d spent the last, what was it, eight years with the very same boy by his side, and only now has he realized just how amazing he was?

Well, of course, Michael always knew Jeremy’s laugh was adorable, and he had a sense of humor to match Michael’s and Michael remembered even as a little kid thinking about Jeremy’s hair and how he liked it. Sure, in seventh grade he wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy; and the first time he remembered thinking about this was in language arts, a class he had with Jeremy. He had looked over at his friend, who was doubled over and taking notes. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Jeremy.

But that didn’t make him gay.

It was normal to have thoughts like that.

Completely and totally normal.

Jeremy knocked Michael out of his thoughts by jumping again, sending Michael up almost two feet. Michael screeched, and Jeremy was laughing so hard it was coming out in gasps. Michael sat back up to glare at Jeremy, trying to rid himself of the embarrassing thoughts, then leaped to his feet. He started running after Jeremy, who was going in circles on the trampoline.

“JEREMY” Michael screamed as he ran after the taller boy, laughter soaking into his voice despite his attempts to stop it.

The running meshed with bouncing after a few laps, and soon the both of them had forgotten the reason they were running in the first place, laughing the entire time. Jeremy (the lanky idiot) trips in the middle of all of the laughing and joking, and falls over. The abrupt stop makes Michael trip too, falling over Jeremy’s ridiculously long legs. Michael and Jeremy both stare at each other in silence for a moment, both their faces flushed (Michael’s was both from running and because Jeremy had that effect on him) and panting. Michael felt the urge to kiss Jeremy wash over him like a wave, and for a second he thought he might do it.

_Just to see what it’s like..._

Jeremy’s whole face was red, and he was smiling his adorable half smile that made Michael melt inside. Not in a gay way though. Michael’s legs were folded over Jeremy’s, and they were both inches away from each other’s face.

Michael felt like he was on fire, both in a good and bad way.

Fire, everything was metaphorically on fire. Jeremy scooted closer to Michael, still smiling.

Michael was certain he was going to kiss him. Then Jeremy burst out into laughter, shocking Michael at first. He soon joined in, just being around Jeremy felt like a good reason to laugh. Jeremy abruptly stopped, and fell onto Michael, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Shit, I’m tired” he whispered, which sent chills up Michael’s spine.

“We were literally jumping for like, fifteen minutes dude” Michael managed to say, shocked by how calm his voice sounded.

“Yeah I know but, I still feel exhausted” Jeremy murmured, inching closer to Michael without removing his head from Michael’s shoulder.

“Maybe not taking gym wasn’t such a bright idea after all” Michael’s voice had become quieter as if being loud would scare Jeremy away.

Jeremy laughed quietly. “Nah, I think we made the right choice. Who needs gym when you have a best friend with a trampoline?”

Michael looked over at Jeremy fondly, then turned his gaze back to the sunset pink tinted landscape. “I guess that’s true” They stayed quiet after that, Jeremy was too tired to say anything, and Michael didn’t want to ruin the moment. So he sat there in silence watching the sunset, with his best friend curled up against him. Michael snuck a look at Jeremy, who was watching the neighbor’s house from Michael’s shoulder. Jeremy caught his gaze and smiled shyly up at him.

_Shit._

Michael’s face turned bright red as he whipped his head away, heart already fluttering from the smile Jeremy had given him. Michael wasn’t sure what was going on with him, but he needed to fix it before it could do anything to his and Jeremy’s friendship.

He had no idea what he’d do without Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Jeremy is gay?  
> He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!!!! Man I never expected all the FRICKIN POSITIVE FEEDBACK I GOT FROM YOU GUYS!!! Like all your comments were so sweet, like, I was legit in tears. HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE LAST ONE!

It was the summer after eighth grade. Michael’s mom had thrown a party, and Michael got overwhelmed with the number of people there, so he invited Jeremy over. Jeremy had been lying on his bed, trying to start his summer language arts project, when his phone chimed with Michael’s ringtone.

_Jere pls come help me, im at my moms party and theres too many ppl, HELP!_

Jeremy was at Michael’s house in five minutes.

Michael’s mom greeted him as soon as he walked in, and Jeremy could tell why Michael was freaking out. The house was full of people, mothers, drinking and talking, and their kids, and even a few dads watching a football game on the couch and yelling. The kids were running around shrieking, although a few quieter and older ones were playing Hungry Hippos (a few young teens were reading LIFE magazine and watching TV) in the basement with the door open. Jeremy got a little nervous at that, but they all seemed pretty uninterested in playing video games, so their games were safe. Everyone avoided the backyard, which was good.

Michael was hiding in his bedroom, curled under his blankets watching TV and looking terrified.

“Jeremy!” he shouted once Jeremy walked in.

Michael threw off his covers and nearly knocked Jeremy over in a hug.

“Hey, you okay?”

Michael had his face buried in Jeremy’s shirt, and he nodded.

“You wanna go outside? On the trampoline? Like we used to? No one’s out there, and everyone seems pretty content inside, and it’ll be quiet and-”  
“Sure, I guess” Michael had let go of Jeremy’s shirt now and was smiling at him.

“Alright,” Jeremy nodded, smiling “Alright let’s go”

Jeremy started walking towards the door, and Michael grabbed his hand. Jeremy didn’t really mind, not only did Michael’s hand feel nice, he didn’t do so well with crowds. Jeremy was used to it.

Jeremy lead Michael through the kitchen, living room, and finally to the back door. Michael practically leaped out the door, and Jeremy followed. They walked over to the most familiar place in the yard, Michael’s trampoline. Michael climbed in first, and proceed to crawl into a corner. Jeremy hauled himself up onto the trampoline, then joined Michael in the corner.

It was a normal summer night, the air was thick with the scent of flowers and faraway smoke from barbecues. The sky was completely free of clouds, and the moon seemed to disappear with them. The stars filled the extra space, drawing all attention to themselves and trying to outshine the other stars. Everything was painted violet, and it seemed the only things alive in the world were Jeremy and Michael, Michael and Jeremy. And, well, the crickets, who made their presence known with chirping. The faint scent of smoke mixed with the smell of grass and flowers, sharing a breeze that rattled leaves and grass softly. The breeze passed over Michael and Jeremy, ruffling their hair lightly before moving on. The light from the house and porch lights illuminated the trampoline and curled around the two boys in the corner.

“I kinda forgot how nice it is out here” Jeremy murmured, giving a glance around the dark yard, glittering in the porch light.

“Yeah, we haven’t been out here for a while” Michael agreed, curling into a ball.

Michael’s hair was catching all of the light from the porch, and it was glimmering in the darkness. Black strands of hair fell sloppily over his face, shivering and shifting in the breeze. They cupped his face and wisps of it stood up in the wind.

Jeremy always loved his hair. It always looked soft and silky, and just crazy enough to where it was perfect. He wanted to run his hands through it, just to see if it was as fluffy as it looked, as he imagined it would be.

He wasn’t gay, definitely not. 

But…

There was just something about Michael, something that Jeremy was sure was out of lines for pals to feel.

Michael looked at Jeremy, glasses glistening, and smiled.

“They have fruit dip inside. You know, the kind my mom makes that you really like. I asked her to make it because I ninety percent certain you’d show up at some point” Michael chuckled quietly, resting his head on his knees.

“D-did you really ask your mom to make it for- just because you thought I’d be here?” Jeremy felt affection wash over him when Michael said that. He had his mom make something specifically because Jeremy likes it. Michael would always do that for him, he really cared about Jeremy, and that was always comforting to think about. No matter what was going on, Michael always had his back, Michael always cared, Michael would always be there.

“Duh, you love that stuff and would eat it with a spoon if you could” Michael was grinning at Jeremy.

“Well, thank you”

Michael nodded, looking over at the house. “No problem man,”

Jeremy smiled again, scooting closer to Michael.

A strong scent of peppermint hit Jeremy’s face, shocking him for a second.

“Michael, you smell like a candy cane” Jeremy murmured, inching even closer. Michael may smell like a Christmas Bath and Body Works candle, but that doesn’t mean Jeremy didn’t like it.

“Oh, my mom put this oil stuff on my hands, she says it helps with hay fever” Michael explained, face dusted with red.

Jeremy reached over and grabbed Michael’s hands, bringing them up to his nose. Sure enough, the smell of peppermint swarmed around Jeremy’s face. Jeremy let a “Woah” slip out. 

Michael stayed silent, the light dusting of red covering all of his face.

“Um, Jere, if you don’t like it I guess I could go wash it off or something-”

“No!” Jeremy interrupted, his voice jumping.

Red crept up Jeremy’s neck, and he was suddenly uncomfortably warm. He cleared his throat and smiled at Michael. “No, no it’s fine. I really- I just… I like it, actually. It um, it smells nice” Jeremy’s words tripped over each other, as they often did.

Michael was silent for a second, face still abnormally red (although Jeremy was sure he looked the same), before laughing.

“Okay, okay cool. Hey if you like it that much maybe I can let you try it, even though you don’t get hay fever”

Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh too, which caused Michael to laugh harder, and eventually, they were laughing so hard they couldn’t remember why they had started in the first place. But, it didn’t really matter.

Jeremy was still holding onto Michael’s hands, and for whatever reason, he didn’t want to let go (although he blamed it mostly on the peppermint smell).

“Well I’m starving, so I’m gonna get up and get some food, want me to bring you something?” Jeremy stood up, letting go of Michael’s hands (despite part of him not wanting to).

“Um, sure. My mom has virgin strawberry daiquiris inside, and there’s spinach dip with bread and stuff, and there are vegetables with ranch... and there’s cheese and crackers. So really anything you bring out would be fine” Michael smiled up at Jeremy.

“Cool, I’ll be back.” Jeremy started walking towards the trampoline’s exit, pausing briefly. “It might take a few trips” he admitted, before unzipping the net and jumping down from the trampoline.

“Ha alright, I’ll be here” Michael called, and Jeremy could practically hear his smile.

The house was swarmed with people, all talking and laughing and yelling. Jeremy shifted through the crowd into the kitchen, politely leaving “excuse me”’s behind him as he went. He finally made it to the kitchen, where Michael’s mom still was, holding a wine glass and laughing over something another woman had said. Before he could get her attention, she turned over to Jeremy and beamed at him.

“Jeremy! What do you need?”

He swore that woman had a sixth sense for knowing when he needed something.

“Hi, I’m just here for food, and for virgin strawberry daq- daqiur… um” Jeremy looked down, trying to remember what Michael had told him to get, and trying to pronounce it without stuttering.

“Daiquiris?” Michael’s mom suggested, putting her wine glass down.

“Yes!” Jeremy smiled up at the woman, silently thanking her.

“Okay, there’s a pitcher in the fridge on the third shelf, and cups on the counter” she looked side to side then leaned closer to Jeremy “those are the special ones just for you and Michael” she whispered. Jeremy nodded, laughing softly. She winked at him, standing up straight again.

“So is that all?”

Jeremy looked around the crowded kitchen and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I can find everything else on my own. Thanks!”

“Okay then, just tell me if there’s anything you need, sweetie, okay?”

“Will do”

Michael’s mom smiled at him, before returning to the circle of women in deep conversation.

Jeremy grabbed a paper plate and started piling pieces of bread on it before adding a few spoonfuls of spinach dip. He walked out to the backyard afterward, only carrying out one thing at a time. Michael had apparently been just sitting there, waiting for Jeremy to get back. It made Jeremy feel a little guilty for taking so long, but he brushed the feeling off.

“Toot toot here comes food” Jeremy called, as he made his way to the trampoline.

Even in the darkness, Jeremy could see Michael’s face light up in excitement. He leaped over to the edge of the net to open it for Jeremy. They met, inches apart, Michael leaning over the edge of the trampoline and Jeremy standing right at the entrance. They were both grinning.

A near silent whisper blew across Jeremy's thoughts. 

_I could kiss him._

Not that he wanted to.

But he  _could._

“What’d you bring?” Michael scooted back, allowing just enough room for Jeremy to climb on the trampoline. Jeremy slid the food on the trampoline, Michael immediately grabbing it.

“Bread and spinach dip, and now I’m going to get cheese and crackers-” Jeremy explained, turning to leave, but stopped to look at Michael, who had already stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth. Michael gave him a look like he wanted Jeremy to do something else.

“And um, tomatoes with ranch?” he guessed, and Michael happily nodded, bread still in his mouth.

Jeremy laughed, fully turning around now.

“Alright I’ll get those and I’ll be back, you dork” There was a muffled “what did you just say?” from Michael as Jeremy continued into the house.

Once again, he dove in between people and groups, quickly walking towards the kitchen. He filled one plate with ranch dip, tomatoes (for Michael) and baby carrots (for himself), and grabbed a second plate for crackers and cheese. He managed to swerve through the crowd and open the door without dropping anything and was back outside within five minutes.

“Wow I’m back!” he called, shutting the screen door with his foot (which, all modesty aside, was pretty awesome).

“Wow!” Michael yelled, still sitting right next to the unzipped entrance to the trampoline.

“I got your tomatoes, the baby carrots are mine, and I got cheese and crackers too” Jeremy announced as he carefully laid each plate on the trampoline.

“Jesus Jeremy,” Michael took a second to laugh “we’re having a real feast out here, huh?”

Jeremy laughed too, mainly because Michael was laughing. “Yeah, I guess, well anyway, I’m going to get our strawberry thingies” he took a carrot for the road and left again.

“It’s ‘daiquiris’ Jeremy!” Michael yelled after him, to which Jeremy turned around and stuck his tongue out in response to.

While weaving through the crowd to the kitchen yet again, he wondered if anyone thought that his repeated presence was weird.

He wondered if anyone cared.

Hell, did _he_ even care?

No, he decided, no he didn’t.

He was bringing food to his best friend, his favorite person, who was waiting for him out on the trampoline they had spent countless hours on.

Jeremy grabbed the pitcher from the fridge and grabbed two cups from Michael’s pantry. He poured the smoothie-like substance into the cups, grabbed straws from the container on the kitchen island, then walked back outside. One cup in each hand, he walked over to the trampoline again, to find Michael sitting in the same spot. It filled Jeremy with an odd comfort to see Michael waiting for him.

“Yours has a red straw, mine has a blue one” Jeremy explained as he handed the two identical cups to Michael.

“What if I switch the straws when you’re not looking?”

“Um… I guess it really wouldn’t change anything?” Jeremy had already started to walk away.

“And… What if I put them in the same cup?”

Jeremy could feel every inch of his face going red, and was never so thankful for the darkness.

“I um, that’d be uh, I guess you could do that if you wanted but I- just… I guess you could do that, yeah” Jeremy sputtered, turning around briefly to face Michael.

While the lack of light did make it harder to see, Michael seemed to be unfazed by this conversation and didn’t seem to notice Jeremy’s stuttering and blushing issue.

“Alright, I’ll take that into consideration”

Later, Jeremy would sit on the trampoline wondering why that made him react in such a way. He and Michael shared drinks and food all the time, why is this any different? They shared Capri Suns, juice boxes, sodas, and slushies (and when they shared slushies, they used the same straw). So, why was this time different? Maybe it was the way Michael said it. Smooth and with a smirk, and something else. Jeremy couldn’t tell what it was, but it felt like more than just casually sharing a drink as buddies. But, he’d be lying if the idea didn’t interest him.

Jeremy nodded and then turned around before his face got any redder (God, could it even get any redder?). But the last few moments must have shaken him up because one second he was walking towards the house, the next he was face first on the grass.

“Jeremy! Oh God, are you okay!?” Jeremy sat up, brushing dirt and grass off himself.

“Ye-yeah, I’m good, I’m fine, I- um, yeah” Jeremy was stuttering again, although whether it was from his fall or from what came before it, he didn’t know.

Michael was already off the trampoline and was running over to Jeremy, looking terrified.

“Damn Jere, you scraped up your chin pretty bad” Michael gestured this by pointing to his own chin.

Jeremy reached up to brush the bottom of his chin and brought his hand away with blood on it.

“Oh, guess I did” he tried to smile at Michael, just to prove he was okay.

Michael was standing over Jeremy, hands on his knees, and hair falling into his face. It was glittering in the porch light, and fluttering in the breeze. It framed his face, messy yet perfect. His skin glowed in the light, and his eyes looked soft and smooth behind his glasses (Jeremy always thought they looked kind of like chocolate, like you could fall into them).

Jeremy’s smile turned into a grin.

“Jeremy, why are you staring at me?” Michael asked, and Jeremy would have stopped smiling and would have been embarrassed, but the way Michael said it, through a smile, just made Jeremy smile wider.

“I was just um, y’know, thinking”

“‘Kay” Michael seemed satisfied with that and helped Jeremy up, not letting go of his hand once he was standing.

Jeremy never once considered himself gay, nor did he really think about other boys all that much, but Michael was the exception. In that moment all Jeremy could think about was inching forward and kissing Michael, right there. He wasn’t sure why, all he knew was he really, really, wanted to do it. And he almost did. Michael let go of one of his hands to cup Jeremy’s chin. Jeremy thought Michael might kiss _him_. For whatever reason, Jeremy really wanted that to be true. Then Michael brushed some dirt off his chin and let go, still smiling.

“You’d better get that patched up... Want me to come in with you? I mean I don’t really want to but if you want me to I’ll go-”

“I- I um, I think, I mean, I can make it on my own. Thanks, Michael, I’ll be back with um, food, and a band aid” Jeremy reluctantly let go of Michael’s hand (they were so warm, and Jeremy’s were freezing. Everything about Michael was warm, everything about Jeremy was cold) and stumbled inside.

He was flustered and distracted and proceeded to trip several times before he reached the kitchen. When he did, he completely forgot why he was there.

“Jeremy? Oh my god are you okay?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah, I’m totally fine” Jeremy winced as his voice cracked on ‘totally’. God, sixth-grade girls had deeper voices than him.

“Your chin is bleeding”

Jeremy swiped a hand over the cut, blood rubbing off on his fingers.

“Oh right, I need a band-aid”

Michael’s mom turned around and opened up the cabinet above the oven, and pulled out a little box of band aids, they were Pac-Man themed, and Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle quietly when he saw them.

“Did Michael pick these out?”

Michael’s mom laughed too. “Indeed he did. You know him too well”

“I don’t think that’s possible” Jeremy smiled as he took a band aid from the box.

“I think you’re right about that. Well, is that everything you need?”

Jeremy nodded, putting the band-aid over the cut. “Yeah, I’m just going to bring some fruit dip outside too”

Michael’s mom nodded, before merging back into the conversation, asking if anyone wanted more wine. Jeremy grabbed some strawberries and blackberries, some fruit dip, and then turned to walk back outside.

“Michael! I’m back!” he yelled once he was out the door. Jeremy walked towards the trampoline, steadier now than before.

“Awww!” Michael screamed when he saw Jeremy.

“What?” Jeremy tilted his head, almost looking behind him to see if there was something adorable behind him.

“Look at your ‘wittle Pac-Man band aid! You look so cute!” Michael was pressed up against the net, grinning.

Jeremy felt his blush flood in like the tide, his face going crimson.

Michael laughed even harder, still up against the net.

“I um, I, uh” A string of incoherent noises flew out of Jeremy’s mouth.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Michael complimented him like that all the time, why was this any different. It always made his heart flutter and his brain fuzzy, but never like this.

“Thanks” he finally managed to say, his heart still skipping and his face still deep red.

Michael's laughter slowed slightly. “You’re welcome bro” then he paused, looked at his feet, then looked back up. “It’s true you know”

Jeremy almost dropped the plate he was holding.

There really must be something up with him tonight.

“T-thanks” his voice cracked again, and Jeremy winced.

Michael slowed his laughter and shook his head.

“Anyway, can we eat now?”

Jeremy nodded, thankful for the change of subject. He walked to the trampoline and slid the plate on there before climbing on. They ate in quiet conversation, Jeremy still a little thrown off because of the previous events. They laughed and talked like normal, even though Jeremy was having an internal assessment of himself.

Really, Michael was pretty.

No… Gorgeous.

His hair always looked silky, and his glasses were big and dorky yet adorable. Everything he did had a purpose, and he was so much braver than Jeremy. It seemed like Michael never had any doubts. Michael dragged Jeremy along, and Jeremy was just lucky enough to be brought with him. Michael had an amazing smile, one that melted Jeremy’s insides, and always made him smile too no matter what mood he was in. Honestly, he could never do anything without Michael. What was he going to do when Michael went out and got a girlfriend? That problem hadn’t come up yet, but when it did, what would Jeremy do? Michael was all he really had, and if he was focused on someone else, Jeremy wasn’t sure what he’d do. He hated to think about that though because it always made him upset. He wasn’t sure why, but it could be because the thought of Michael’s affection and time going to someone else made him upset.

But…

Why did that make him upset?

Jeremy frowned and shoved another dip covered berry into his mouth as Michael continued telling Jeremy about something he saw on Discovery (yet again).

* * *

 

They had eaten the food and drank their daiquiris, so naturally, Jeremy went in to grab more. He refilled the cups they had, then left the crowded kitchen. Jeremy wandered back out from the house, two virgin strawberry daiquiris in his hands.

“Michael?” He called, holding one daiquiri in the crook of his arm while he shut the screen door behind him.

The only answer (cliche as it was) was the crickets chirping and the breeze ruffling the leaves.

“Michael!?” Jeremy shouted, louder and more panicky than before. He ran towards the trampoline and saw Michael laying down. Terrified, Jeremy climbed onto the trampoline and crawled over to Michael.

The dork had fallen asleep while Jeremy was inside.

Jeremy laughed quietly and scooted closer to Michael. Although he’d never admit it, Jeremy liked to watch Michael sleep. Not in a creepy way, of course, he just enjoyed it. Michael looked so peaceful, and his breathing would calm Jeremy down enough to fall asleep himself. His chest would rise and fall softly, and sometimes he’d smile in his sleep. Jeremy loved it when he did that, and couldn’t help but wonder what the other boy was dreaming about. (A tiny part of Jeremy hoped Michael was dreaming about him). Michael’s glasses were slanted and his hair was tumbling over his face. He was curled on his side, mouth slightly open, and chest rising and falling steadily. Jeremy could watch him for forever.

Michael suddenly woke up, looking around frantically before turning to Jeremy.

“Oh… hey, Jere” he yawned and stretched.

“You can go back to sleep if you want” Jeremy whispered, not wanting to force Michael to stay awake.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t think I could stay awake if you wanted me too…” Michael moved over so his head was on Jeremy’s lap, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“Good night Michael” Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair ( _holy shit_ was it soft), half to help Michael sleep, half just because Jeremy wanted to.

“Night Jere”

The minutes ran together, and soon Jeremy had forgotten what time it was, not that he cared. All that mattered was the crickets, the breeze, and most importantly, Michael. The sound of crickets surrounded Jeremy as he focused on playing with Michael’s hair. Michael had long since fallen asleep, but Jeremy hadn’t been able to stop twirling the other boy’s hair around his finger. It was so soft and smooth, and fluffy, and Jeremy was sure Michael would never let him do this again, so he had to make the most of the moment. Jeremy tried not to think about the thoughts from earlier, but they just came floating back over and over.

Was he gay?

Did he really like Michael in that way?

Why can’t he stop staring at Michael?

Why does he want to kiss him?

Jeremy didn’t know the answers to any of these, and he tried not to focus on them.

“Jeremy”

Jeremy jumped, his heart leaping into his throat when the silent boy on his lap suddenly started talking.

“God Michael, you scared me. I- I um, I thought you were asleep?”

Michael opened his eyes and smiled one of his dopey smiles up at Jeremy.

“I was, then I woke up, and now we’re here”

Jeremy managed to let go of Michael’s hair, a blush quickly spreading across his face.

“Oh, sorry for-”

“No!” Michael flushed briefly then cleared his throat “I mean um, you don’t have to stop, you know, doing that; God this sounds so stupid, the thing with my hair” Michael’s smile turned nervous, and his face was almost as red as Jeremy’s.

Almost.

Jeremy cautiously started running his hands through Michael’s hair again, starting off slowly and carefully. Michael’s smile softened, and the nervousness melted away.

“I, uh, thanks”

“No problem dude, your hair is really soft”

Jeremy froze.

“Shit I mean-”

Michael started laughing, it was hushed, shy, and seemed to float on the breeze.

“Thanks, I guess, your hair is pretty soft too you know”

Jeremy managed a laugh, his face overheating and becoming even redder if that was possible.

“You’re hilarious, you know that?” Michael was looking at Jeremy with such blatant adoration that Jeremy felt his heart skip a few beats.

Jeremy tried to steady his breathing and nodded.

“I had a general idea yes”

Michael cracked up laughing at that, Jeremy soon joining him.

They continued their conversation, laughter echoing through the yard occasionally, the sound of crickets and cicadas filling in the gaps.

Jeremy continued weaving his fingers through Michael’s silky hair, and Michael continued to look up at Jeremy with adoration and fondness soaking his eyes. While Jeremy didn’t know the answer to any of the questions he had asked himself before, he was sure of one thing.

 _Yes_ , he thought as he stared down at Michael’s face and combed through Michael’s hair with his hand, _it really would be nice to kiss Michael Mell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's pretty gay of you Jere.  
> So the next chapter is coming out next Friday (June 2nd)  
> Also please comment it gives me life, thank you guys, I love all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gayyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the comments. I love all of you guys, like seriously. You guys make my life. Ya'll are amazing. There might be some formatting issues with this you guys, AO3 is being weird with the format and idk how to fix it I'm sorry.  
> (I'm so tired you guys help)  
> (I misspelled freakin McMuffin)  
> (I just)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! I lost all of my confidence about 500 words in, so hopefully it doesn't suck too much. I kinda have some things wrong with me and my head, so please don't mind me being awkward or self-deprecating or depressing. It's just what I do.  
> Anyway I'll let you get reading!  
> (If you actually read this comment "mcmuffin". Stupid I know, but I just wanna know who reads my notes)  
> (Okay go read the gay now)

“Fuck, I think it’s really broken” 

Those were the first words out of Jeremy Heere’s mouth, as he stared at the shattered TV screen. 

“Thanks- thank you for that, I didn’t realize that the screen was completely shattered!!!” Michael progressively got louder, stomping his foot at the end of his sentence. 

Upon finishing a level of Apocalypse of the Damned that they had been working on for a month now, Michael got a little too excited and stood up, flinging his controller at the screen in the process. 

While the two were freaking out, it wasn’t really all that big of a deal. The TV was old, and didn’t work all that well, and was put in the basement only because it had been outdated. 

“Okay, okay, so we can just hook this up to the TV in your room right?” Jeremy had pointed out after fifteen minutes of calming down. 

Only, they couldn't do that because damn, that thing is complicated and had too many wires and plug-ins already.  So now they had to wait for the new TV Michael's parents ordered to arrive. 

Obviously, the next best thing was watching movies and shows up in Michael’s room, buried under blankets. Of course, it gets old fast, and without video games what’s there to do? Michael’s first idea was to get high, but his mother had found his stash and did God knows what with it. Michael had spent four hours searching for it in his house, coming to the conclusion she either hid it somewhere that wasn’t in the house or did something else with it. What else was there to do besides getting stoned? In a wave of severe boredom, Michael thought it would be a good idea to chug a two-liter bottle of Dr. Pepper, and because Jeremy was also very stupid, he followed Michael. The two ended up crashing around ten, and Mrs. Mell had the heart to tuck them in. 

Jeremy awoke at seven in the morning, something he never did without an alarm. He sat up, realizing he was in fact, not in his room, and was laying in Michael’s bed, with Michael laying next to him. 

While this realization would normally be shocking, there had been many mornings where Jeremy woke up in Michael’s bed, most of the time because they had fallen asleep somewhere and Mrs. Mell had carried them to Michael’s bed. 

Jeremy sat up, looking around. Amber pillars of light fell through the window, falling across the floor and bed, some of it catching in Michael’s hair. The room had a warm, fuzzy feeling, making Jeremy smile slightly. He looked down to Michael, who had one arm dangling off the bed and an arm around Jeremy’s waist.

_ Fuck.  _

Jeremy jumped when he realized it was there, trying to move it off without waking Michael. With no success. 

It’s not that he didn’t like Michael’s arm being draped over him, it’s just new. And what would happen once Michael woke up? Would he think Jeremy did it? 

(On a completely separate note, Jeremy really had to pee and he couldn’t get up like this.)

Michael was out cold, drool falling from his mouth and onto a growing spot on the pillow. Jeremy smiled and scooted closer to Michael. 

Even after three (almost four) years, Jeremy still loved the way Michael looked when he was asleep. 

He could wait a little while before waking Michael up. 

_ Nope, I can’t, I really have to pee.  _

Jeremy pushed Michael’s arm off him, and climbed off the bed, walking quickly to the bathroom.

* * *

 

“Jesus, Jeremiah Heere, what do you want?” Michael finally opened his eyes, turning to look at Jeremy, who was inches from Michael’s face. He was laying on his stomach, twirling the strings of Michael’s sweatshirt around his finger with one hand, the other hand propping his head up. He had been doing this for at least ten minutes, whispering “Michael” over and over in an attempt to wake the other boy up.

It worked. 

“I’m hungry” Jeremy answered, shrugging. That was a lie, he just wanted to talk to Michael, and if he stared at the other sleeping boy any longer, he’d do something idiotic.

“So what do you need me for? You know this place like I do. Go have some cereal or something”

“Noooo” Jeremy groaned, letting his head drop onto the pillow next to Michael’s. “I want to get food” 

Michael laughed, rolling over so he was facing Jeremy. 

Their noses were almost touching. 

A fluttery thought of kissing the other blew through each of the boys’ heads, unfortunately, neither acted on it. 

“I suppose we could go get something” Michael’s voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes still locked with Jeremy’s. 

“Mcdonald’s?”

Michael laughed again, Jeremy’s heart leaping at the sound. 

“As usual. You think we should get stuff for my parents too?”

“They’d appreciate it”

Michael smiled, sweet and soft, then ruffled Jeremy’s already messy hair. 

“You are so sweet” 

Both boys went red at that. Jeremy, because  _ holy shit _ he will never be prepared for Michael’s compliments. Michael because  _ holy shit _ he wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. 

“I uh, um, thanks?”

“You’re welcome” Michael’s voice came out calm despite how he felt like screaming at himself. 

Jeremy gave Michael a smile, then sat up. 

“So, you want to go get food now?”

“Sure I guess” Michael yawned, then sat up too. “Uh Jere, could you hand me my glasses? They’re on the table next to you”

“Oh! Yeah sure” Jeremy reached over onto the nightstand (Michael still calls it a table) and picked up the black glasses. He felt the need to try them on, just to see what the world looks like with glasses. 

You always want to know what it’s like to have glasses until you’re stuck with them. 

“Holy… You really are blind” Jeremy threw his arms out, looking around at the blurry room in front of him. The world around him went out of focus, immediately blurring and becoming covered in smudges (Michael’s glasses weren’t the cleanest). 

Michael glared at him, reaching for the glasses. His depth perception was shaken by the lack of glasses, and he ended up hitting his fist on the wall. 

“Owww, Jemmy you gotta give them back now, I’m injured!” Michael whined, trying to focus on his aching knuckle. 

“Fine I guess, let me see your hand” Jeremy handed Michael back his glasses, letting his eyes refocus before taking Michael’s hand. 

“You’re fine you big baby” Jeremy laughed once he saw Michael’s knuckle, which was fine albeit a little red.

Michael put his glasses back on, pouting. 

“It still hurt. Well anyway, ready to go get food buddy?” Michael stood up and stretched, his hoodie and shirt rising up to reveal a small patch of skin. 

Jeremy nodded, still a little flushed, and stood up too. 

“Maybe we should put on pants first,” Michael noticed, and by “we” he was talking about himself, given he was only in his boxers (unnecessary detail: they had a weed leaf pattern). 

“I uh, ye-yeah you probably should haha” however flushed Jeremy was before was tripled. He had now become a stuttering, blushing mess. 

He  _ knew _ Michael didn’t sleep with pants, but the last time Jeremy saw Michael he was still wearing pants, and now he was not. 

Also, with his new realization of his feelings, it only made things worse. 

It took many frustrating sessions with Brooke, Chloe, and Christine. They were also terrifying because all three girls were getting so frustrated they looked like they all wanted to slap Jeremy. It took all of them yelling, theorizing, explaining, and setting up a slideshow (courtesy of Christine, who loves those things) for Jeremy to realize his sexuality and his feelings for his best friend and favorite person.  

He couldn’t tell if that made the situation better or worse. 

Now he’d known roughly since eighth grade that Michael was beautiful in his own dorky way, and his hair was fluffy and pretty, and his eyes were like chocolate and Jeremy could stare at them for forever, but still he was taken off guard by Michael’s appearance. 

And it was strange because Michael had just woken up and looked scruffy and to anyone else, he looked like a mess, but Jeremy couldn’t take his eyes off Michael. 

“Jeremy? You ready?” Michael snapped Jeremy from his daze, having already put on a pair of pajama pants he found (they were Star Wars themed, the nerd) and sneakers. He was twirling his key ring on his finger, grinning at Jeremy. 

“Y-yeah, yup, I am so ready” Jeremy laughed nervously, wincing when his voice cracked.

To Michael, Jeremy was just being Jeremy, so he simply laughed too, and started walking towards the stairs, a blushing Jeremy following him.

 

* * *

The two teenagers were driving back from Mcdonald’s, the car chilled from the open windows, the scent of food still strong in the air. 

Jeremy had the warm food on his lap, the heat creeping up his chest, filling him with a happy, cozy feeling. Bob Marley was playing from the stereo (obviously Michael’s choice), and Michael was singing along, dancing around as well as he could in his seat. Jeremy watched him, a fond smile covering his face. 

Maybe it was better that he finally acknowledged his feelings. 

But a thought made Jeremy’s heart sink. 

_ How am I going to tell Michael?  _

Michael started singing louder, and Jeremy pushed the thought away. He’d figure that out later, for now, he was fine with listening to Michael sing, and letting his hair blow in the breeze coming through the open window.

 

* * *

“Beep beep, we brought food!” Jeremy yelled once he and Michael walked in the house. 

Both the Mell parents turned around from the couch, where they were watching The Kitchen. 

“Mrs. Mell” 

“Jeremy, how many times have I told you to call me ‘Karen’?”

“Sorry, Karen, I brought you your french fries, your two tiny apple pie things, your ice coffee, and a hashbrown” Jeremy handed the food to her as he announced it, Mrs. Mell’s face lighting up. 

“And Mr. Mell, I brought you your egg and sausage McMuffin with a hashbrown” Jeremy handed the older man his food before he could get corrected on saying ‘Mr. Mell’. 

“Jeremy you are an angel” Mrs. Mell commented, already reaching for a fry. 

Jeremy blushed and scratched the back of his head. 

“I’m r-really not, but thank you anyway” Jeremy turned around and noticed the trampoline glistening through the window. It seemed to be calling him, no matter how stupid that sounds. 

“Hey Michael, want to eat out on the trampoline?” 

Michael stopped, mid trying to take a fry from his mother, and nodded. “Sure, why not?” 

They turned around and started walking out the screen doors, taking the bags their food was in and two sugary frappe drinks they had gotten with them. Michael turned back around to his parents briefly, pointing to Jeremy and mouthing ‘angel’ before walking out the door. 

They walked through the bright, glimmering, morning to the trampoline, hauling food and themselves up. There were a few drops of moisture in certain places, but it was bathed in nostalgia and it was a beautiful morning, so the two decided to stay out there. 

Jeremy unwrapped his food, staring ahead at the sunlight dipped trees and plants. 

There were birds chirping and a few crickets who didn’t realize it was morning, but the two sounds combined to make a calming background noise. 

“Haven’t been out here in awhile, huh?” Michael asked, casually taking a bite of his breakfast burrito. 

“Yeah, since, um, freshman year right?” Jeremy asked, scooting closer to his friend. 

Michael laughed and nodded. 

“Yup, at my mom’s party, that was fun right?”

Jeremy laughed too.

“Yeah, we fell asleep out here”

“I remember…” 

Michael also remembered Jeremy playing with his hair, and the times he could have kissed Jeremy. It would have ended terribly, but he could have. 

“So, did you know Rich and Jake are throwing a party for their sixth month anniversary?” Jeremy randomly switched topics, his thoughts going down a particularly gay path. 

“Seriously? That’s not even that long”

“I know, they just started dating in December” 

Rich had run into the cafeteria, pushing Jake in a swivel chair, screaming “we’re dating now!!!!” and no further context was ever provided. 

“According to Jenna Rolan, they first started dating after Jake kissed Rich behind the school”

Jeremy snorted, taking a quick sip of his drink. 

“Yeah, but how can you trust Jenna Rolan?”

(Fun fact: Jenna had also started a rumor that Jeremy was gay for Michael, the rumor, unlike most of the rumors she starts, is true.)

Michael shook his head, swallowing a bite of burrito. 

“It’s true! Jenna told me behind a 7-11”

Jeremy paused, turning to look at Michael in slight shock. 

“... What are you doing behind 7-11s?”

“It doesn’t matter”

Jeremy frowned at Michael, narrowing his eyes. When they were younger, Jeremy could get Michael to admit things just by staring at him like that. 

“Ha! Fine, go ahead, stare me down, that doesn’t work on me anymore” Michael looked away, busying himself with drinking his sugary coffee drink. 

Jeremy leaned closer, resting his head on his palm and his elbow on his knee. Michael glanced at Jeremy, quickly turning away after. Jeremy leaned even closer, his head almost resting on Michael’s shoulder. Another scoot forward, Jeremy’s head fully on Michael’s shoulder, so close that Michael could feel Jeremy’s breath against his cheek. 

“Ugh, damn it, fine! I get weed from there sometimes.”

Jeremy gasped, placing a hand on his chest in fake shock. 

“My dear Michael? Smoking the marijuana? That’s bad for you! I feel betrayed! How dare you do this without telling me!” Jeremy put an arm over his forehead, keeping the other hand on his chest, creating a whole dramatic scene. 

Michael started laughing and shoved Jeremy playfully. 

“Shut up” 

“Is that the pot your mom took?”

Michael nodded, expression immediately changing to a serious one. 

“Dude! I don’t know what she did with it! Like seriously! What could she have done?” Michael went off on a rant, mapping out the possible things his mother could have done with the weed. 

“Okay! I get it, jeez you’ve really thought this out” Jeremy stopped Michael before he got too wrapped up in his theories. 

“Indeed I have”

A silence swooped in, filled by the crickets and birds, still having their own conversation. The scent of rain was thick in the air, a few drops of dew collecting on leaves and grass, and the trampoline. 

“So…” Michael started, unsettled by the sudden drop of conversation. 

“So…” Jeremy continued, trying to think of something funny or sarcastic to say. “Lovely weather we’re having?” smiling at the wave of nostalgia that phrase brought. That was his go-to conversation starter before freshman year, and it became an inside joke between the two boys. 

A grin washed over Michael’s face before he fell over laughing, back bouncing on the trampoline slightly. 

That always used to make Michael laugh, even in his worst moods. 

Still worked. 

Jeremy shook softly from Michael’s fall on the trampoline, but the food and drinks remained in one place. 

While Jeremy towered over Michael in middle school, Michael had grown over the summer of freshman year and continued growing until he stood a little taller than Jeremy. Michael had gone on vacation to South Dakota for a week the summer of freshman year, and when he came back he was Jeremy’s height, which was a shock, to say the least. Jeremy used to prop his arms on Michael’s limbs and tease him about his height, and Jeremy would be lying if he said he didn’t miss doing that. 

And the fact that Michael was even more adorable when he was short, he was like Michael now, only fun sized, and if Jeremy wanted to (which, he kinda did) kiss him, he would have to bend down to do it, which had some weird sort of appeal. 

Michael half enjoyed being short too. Jeremy often wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck at random times, which Michael loved. And even though he whined and complained when Jeremy used his head as an arm rest, he enjoyed it. And Jeremy being taller than him gave him a feeling of protection, even if most of the time it was Michael doing the protecting and not Jeremy. 

But, alas, the roles have been reversed.

(But, both boys admit to liking how things turned out now.)

“Damn it, bro, that still gets me” Michael laughed, sitting back up, and swinging an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“Good, I was running out of jokes,” Jeremy said, leaning into Michael. 

“Nah, I think you just being you is enough. Have you seen yourself walk? You trip over air. It’s pretty funny.”

Jeremy pouted and shoved Michael, but not enough for Michael’s arm to leave Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“Shut up! I try man! Besides, you fall  _ up _ the stairs. And down. And I’m pretty sure you’ve fallen sideways once” red was slowly creeping up Jeremy’s face. 

“Aw, why do you have to be so mean? I was  _ going _ to tell you how cute it was, and that it’s adorable how dorky you are, but I won’t now” Michael gestured a single tear rolling down his cheek before crossing his arms. 

Jeremy stopped, the impact of Michael’s comment hitting him. 

He wasn’t adorable, he was pathetic. He certainly wasn’t good enough for Michael. 

“I-I um, I’m… I’m not” Jeremy managed to stutter out, looking away from Michael. 

“Yeah, you’re more geek than dork I guess... “

Jeremy looked back over at Michael, a surge of affection coursing through him. Of course, Jeremy knew that he was more of a geek, but the fact that Michael noticed that Jeremy thought that made Jeremy’s heart flutter. Michael listened, and he remembered.

“Yeah… yeah, I am” Jeremy whispered, still shaken by the strong feelings of affection washing over him. “You’re more of a dork” Jeremy added, his calm voice shocking both him and Michael. 

“Indeed I am. I can’t believe you remember that!” Michael was smiling his signature dopey grin at Jeremy, that has made his insides melt since he first saw it. (Young Jeremy used to stare at himself in the mirror for hours, wondering why Michael’s smiling made him feel like he was flying. Nervous, excited, and giddy.)

The same adoration and affection were filling Michael, because sometimes it felt like Jeremy wasn’t listening or paying attention (especially after the Squip thing), but then Jeremy would shock Michael with doing something really sweet and heartfelt, and Michael would lose all doubts he had about Jeremy. 

“Of course I remember, you have a shirt that says that” Jeremy laughed, nudging Michael’s leg with his own (it was really just an excuse for Jeremy to touch Michael). 

“You bought me it. I almost kissed you when you gave it to me” Michael laughed, trying to lighten what he had let slip out. 

Jeremy remembered. The summer before sophomore year, Michael had seen two shirts. One said ‘Dork’ in big comic sans letters, the other said ‘geek’ in the same font. He had wanted that shirt and wanted Jeremy to get the geek one so they could match. Michael had spent all his money on heelys (again, what a dork) and couldn’t get the shirt. Jeremy bought his shirt, which made Michael so mad that he wouldn’t talk to Jeremy until he had boughten Michael a slushie. Then when Michael’s birthday rolled around (literally, Michael wouldn’t take off his stupid heelys), Michael opened one of Jeremy’s gifts; Jeremy and Michael always got each other multiple gifts, and found the ‘Dork’ shirt. It seemed like Jeremy had forgotten about the shirt, but here it was in Michael’s hands. Michael Smiled his smile that only happened when he was especially happy, but that smile was brighter than the sun. He hugged Jeremy so hard he couldn’t breathe. And almost kissed him. Almost. 

They wore those shirts everywhere until they outgrew them. Michael still had his, and he still loved it. 

The same was true for Jeremy. 

“Haha yeah, you did…” Jeremy trailed off, wishing he had kissed Michael then, it would have changed so much, most for the better. 

(On a side note; had Jeremy kissed Michael then or vice versa, Mrs. Mell would have gotten a wine fridge.)

Michael cleared his throat, his face matching his hoodie, Jeremy in the same situation. 

“So, how have things been going between you and Christine since you broke up?”

“Good! We’re pretty good friends, and last time she brought Jenna Rolan along to go to the movies with us, and Jenna’s mom works at the movie theater so we got free large popcorn and drink refills.” 

“That’s awesome, remind me to bring Jenna and Christine with us next time we go to the movies” Michael was just joking, movies were their thing and they never invite anyone else. 

When Jeremy said he and Christine broke up, Michael was ecstatic and when Jeremy wasn’t the least bit upset over it, Michael was in a better mood than he had been in weeks. 

Jeremy having a friendship with Christine was working out pretty well for Michael, especially since he and Christine were pretty okay friends in middle school and were starting to connect more now. 

“I gotta warn you though, Jenna is quite the talker during movies” Jeremy remembered Christine and Jenna talking and giggling throughout the whole movie, Jeremy wishing Michael was there. 

“Jenna talks a lot all the time. I heard she sleep talks.”

Jeremy started laughing, leaning closer to Michael. 

“I bet she does, but I mean, so do you”

“T-there’s nothing wrong with that Jeremiah”

“Then why are you blushing?” Jeremy was full of sugar and stupidity, which was causing this sudden surge of bravery.  

“Because… reasons?”

Jeremy laughed harder, poking Michael’s cheek. 

“Uh huh, sure”

Michael whipped his head around, quick enough that Jeremy didn’t move his finger, and licked Jeremy’s still held up finger. 

“Ew!!” Jeremy shrieked, leaping away. 

Michael fell over laughing again, not expecting such an extravagant reaction.

“Calm down Jeremy, girls have cooties, not me”

Jeremy wiped his hand on Michael’s arm obnoxiously, pouting. 

“How can I be sure?”

Michael and Jeremy were inches away again, Jeremy’s hand still on Michael’s arm. 

Jeremy could smell the faint scent of weed, masked by vanilla and peppermint, which was Michael’s smell (something Jeremy would never get tired of). 

Jeremy however, smelled like cinnamon and dryer sheets, probably because Jeremy used way too many in every load of laundry he ever does (Michael found that out when he was helping Jeremy do laundry once). 

During one of the sessions with Christine, Brooke, and Chloe, Jeremy realized how long he had liked Michael for. It was eighth grade, maybe even longer. Why didn’t he realize it sooner? How hadn’t he gone insane sooner? Just being near Michael made his a flustered mess, and all he could focus on was how perfect Michael was, and how he couldn’t realize it. Why did Michael have any doubt at all? He was amazing, he was  _ perfect, _ and he was infinitely better than Jeremy. It drove Jeremy crazy whenever Michael talked down about himself because it’s so hard to convince Michael of how incredible he was without sounding gay. 

_ Fuck it.  _

Jeremy closed the few inches between himself and Michael, kissing him softly. 

Michael was shocked, to say the least. 

It’s been at least _ four years _ . Four years of torture and friend zoning and pining and love and all of it added up to this moment. 

Two boys, kissing, on a trampoline on a bright morning, with the birds chirping and the sun shining on them. 

It was  _ so _ worth it. 

Michael kissed Jeremy back as best he could. 

Each of them lacked experience, and Michael’s glasses were a persistent problem, but it was years of bottled up feelings pouring out, so neither boy cared. 

It was beautiful in its own way. 

Jeremy pulled back first, happily stunned that Michael had kissed back. 

“So, I uh- yeah” Jeremy tried to say something about it, but his mind only provided quick blurbs and half-thoughts of Michael, and the kiss, and everything that he had realized. 

“I’ve waited so long for that, holy shit” Michael, as always, had something to say to keep the silence from returning. 

Jeremy laughed and reached up to Michael’s hair, running his fingers through it. 

“You and me both”

“I thought you liked Christine?”

“I did too”

Michael shook his head, smiling. 

“You’re being unnecessarily vague, sir”

“Well, my good sir, I didn’t accept my homosexual feelings for quite some time”

Michael broke whatever the two boys were doing with his laughter, the sound making Jeremy’s heart leap. 

“How long?” Jeremy asked once Michael was done laughing and a comfortable silence had fallen. 

“Four years, almost five”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. 

“What?” Michael asked, head tilted slightly. 

“If I had known that I would’ve done something sooner! Although it kinda took Christine, Brooke, and Chloe to help me realize my feelings for you weren’t normal best bud things”

Michael hummed, twirling Jeremy’s hair around his fingers. 

“That’s adorable”

Jeremy’s flushed face turned crimson. 

“Aww, look at you and your blushing. You are so cute. Do you know how freaking hard it is not to tell you how pretty you are whenever I see you? Or not to kiss you?”

Jeremy nodded, smiling at the blatant adoration in Michael’s eyes. 

“I have to deal with that too you know, and it’s worse with you because you are so much better than me in every possible way”

Michael frowned, and shook his head. 

“No, there’s no way that’s true” 

“Uh yeah, have you seen me? Have you seen yourself?”

“I have, that’s why I know you’re pretty and hilarious, and adorable, and you’re a huge geek but it’s amazing”

“That’s not true-”

Jeremy got cut off when Michael leaned forward and kissed Jeremy, who immediately kissed back. Michael pulled away, grinning at Jeremy. 

“I can do that now”

“Not very well” Jeremy joked, poking Michael’s nose. 

“Wow, okay then. Rude” 

Jeremy pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s forehead. 

“It’s just the truth dear”

Michael rolled his eyes, then closed the gap between him and Jeremy again, continuing to play with Jeremy’s hair with one hand, wrapping the other hand around Jeremy’s waist. 

Jeremy, after a soft gasp, kissed Michael back, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. 

The smell of rain was in the air, the sun was glistening, everything painted with the cream light. The world was alive with the scent of summer, the sound of crickets and birds, and the slight whisper of a breeze. And in the middle of it all, there were two boys kissing. 

* * *

“Say, how much is a new vacuum?” Mrs. Mell asked casually, taking a pause in her sweeping to glance out the window into the backyard. 

“I’m not sure, it depends on the kind, why?” Mr. Mell didn’t bother to turn around from his dusting. 

“Because I think you owe me something” Mrs. Mell had a wide smile on her face, turning around to her husband from the window. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Come here, look at them”

Mr. Mell stepped down from the couch (where he was trying to reach the fan to dust) and joined his wife by the window. 

Sure enough, there were two best friends, arms wrapped around each other, kissing. 

“Damn it, I was certain I had another two years before Michael finally said something” Mr. Mell cursed, frowning as he remembered what he had bet. 

“I told you to have more faith in him, they really are cute together.” Mrs. Mell paused to appreciate the new relationship. She turned back to her husband, a triumphant grin on her face. “Now, let’s talk about that new vacuum. Or even better, a wine fridge!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all these head cannons for Michael's parents who musical-wise we never even meet.  
> Like this child has been through enough, let him have some nice parents.  
> This is the end, noooo ;-;  
> But don't worry! I've already got more writings coming, so just hang in there.  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it (although I admit it was tiring at times)!  
> Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo. Sorry if that sucked, please let me know if it's out of character or anything like that (or if you liked it, please comment then too, I love comments and I'm lonely ;-;)


End file.
